In Dream
by WookieCookie
Summary: Once upon a time, he proposed to him and his happiness was too good to be true. Slash Unbeta-ed


**Warnings: OOC, odd pairing, grammar mistakes (a lot), slash, confusing-...whatever and many more.**

**-o-**

It was a dream once. One of the most beautiful dreams he had ever had. In that dream, Nero was happy. Nero was with his beloved.

In that dream, he was holding his treasure, a blue-haired man with a shy smile. He compared his love to the moon - shy and always hiding behind the stars but at the same time bestowed light to those who were trapped in the darkness.

He remembered having his blue angel in his arms. They were on his bed, tangled under the sheet as their exposed body covered by the cream-colored duvet. Nero caressed his lover's hair, murmuring sweet promises to him. He'd whispered, swore to him that he'd protect him from everything and from everyone.

He remembered his lover's chuckle as he spoke his promises. It was the softest melody - a sacred hymn that could only come from his cerulean-haired angel.

In that dream, Nero remembered he was on his knee, his lover stood in front to him with curious expression on his beautiful face. Nero took out a white box from his pocket and opened it, showing a silver ring inside it. He proposed to his love. And his love? He laughed, shook his head and jumped into Nero's arms - chanting _'I do'_ again and again.

That night, they made love. The sweet moans of his treasure echoed in that average size room.

It was the most beautiful dream Nero had ever had.

Though fate liked to prove him wrong - trying to show him happiness wasn't meant for him. For _something_ like him. On the seventh night after their engagement, an accident occurred. He left his lover alone at his place. Horde of demons came to attack the place, his beloved was defenseless and Nero was too late. He managed to save him, but the wounds were too fatal.

As a result, he brought his love to Kyrie, begging her to save him. So she did what he told her to do and she succeeded in saving his blue angel. After that, everything changed.

There, where his nightmare truly begun.

Nero ran and ran and ran towards the room where they put his beloved. He stopped in front of the door. Kyrie stood next to it. A sad smile adorned her face. She stated to him to be strong - and _strong_, he tried to be.

He opened the door and saw his lover sat on the bed. A bandage wrapped around his bloodied head - a few cuts here and there and Nero gripped his hands. He failed him. His treasure was staring out of the window. It was raining outside, as if to mirror the pain in Nero's heart. To mock his failure.

His lover turned around. His innocent eyes went wide and he...smiled at him. Nero for once, was glad. So he stepped forward, took his lover's smaller hands in his bigger ones. He kissed his forehead.

And his lover asked the question that Nero never wanted to hear, _'Who are you?'_

Nero let go of his hands. He stumbled back. And slowly, ever so slowly, Nero faked a smile.

"I'm just..." _no one,_ "...a friend of yours."

So his lo-...his ex-lover smiled again. Though it was the same smile - the love and adoration wasn't in there anymore.

'_A friend.'_

"Yes, Athrun. A friend."

'_Athrun." _He looked down, _'My name?' _the question was not directed towards him, Nero knew that. Athrun pointed the question to his own self.

In his head, a weak and broken voice wept, _'If you don't need me anymore, if you forget about me, I will completely disappear.'_

Somewhere along the path he had to go through, love was never meant for him. Maybe this was the world itself, trying to show him that he could not have someone as wonderful as Athrun.

Maybe this was life itself, trying to show him as long as he had someone dear close to him, he would always lose him. So Nero repented. He learnt to let go. If this were the only way to protect Athrun, then he'd back down and protect him from afar.

Nero bowed his head to Athrun. He masked a cheerful expression. He swiveled around and intended to leave the room, but a quick hand grasped his wrist. Nero spun on his heel to stare at the owner of the cold hand. Confusion marred his feature.

'_Stay.'_ Athrun said faintly.

Nero thought he must be a masochist, because that night - he stayed, only to leave at the very next day.

Even after Athrun remembered everything, Nero never came back. So this time, it was Athrun's turn to weep. He wouldn't forgive Nero's selfishness. If he wanted to give happiness to him, Nero should have stayed; Nero should have never given up on him. But Nero did the contrary, and Athrun grieved, knowing he couldn't hate the man he loved and valued above all else in this world.

_And then, there was only more pain._

'_My soul aches only for you.'_

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


End file.
